DarkraixCresselia
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Something I had in my Google Drive for a while, I finally finished it. So I decided to post it. Basically, a Darkrai and Cresselia fluff one-shot. Read and Review please.


**Hey everyone it's me DSG, and let me tell you something.**

**I have always been fascinated by Darkrai. There's something about a being of darkness that interests me, not sure what it is, but I still like the dude and his lunar counterpart.**

**So insight of that, I'm writing this fanfiction dedicated to him and his partner Cresselia.**

**I was going to put it in the "Random Relations" section, but this story is so long, I decided against it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Fear.

Hate.

Terror.

That's what people think when they hear my name. They're all scared of me.

Why?

Because I am evil.

I bring nightmares to everyone.

I am darkness.

**I am Darkrai.**

* * *

"Cresselia? Can I see you for a second?" Arceus asked her. "Sure, what's the problem?" Cresselia asked.

"It's Darkrai."

As soon as that word escaped the god's mouth, Cresselia's smile was replaced with a more serious look.

"He's not attending any of the meetings and no one has seen him in a long time, and I fear that something has happened to him, and since you're his counterpart, I am asking you if you can find him." Arceus explained.

Cresselia gulped, she had known the pitch-black Pokémon longer than anyone else, and it was true that he wasn't the most sociable person, and that he was hard to spot being made up of darkness.

Though he'd still do his job, so something was up.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Cresselia said.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Arceus said dismissing her.

* * *

Now Darkrai could have been in numerous places. But the best place to look for him would be his home, Newmoon Island; so she dashed over there in hopes of finding him.

Though many people didn't know where his island was, and they people that did usually didn't venture to it, in fear of him. Cresselia hurried her paced and eventually reached the island, though she saw something new, a wall of Absols' were guarding the entrance.

"What's going on here?" Cresselia asked, "We were ordered to not let anyone pass." One of them explained.

"But I just need to see-"

"Sorry, the Master personally instructed us to not let anyone pass."

Cresselia bit her lip, she needed to get to Darkrai, but these Pokémon were in the way.

"sorry about this."

She fired an ice-beam at all of them, freeing them before they could respond, she took this to her advantage and dashed off to find Darkrai.

She dashed through the forest, finally finding a clearing in the forest, but then she was trapped in a pink bubble.

**"Who dares disturb me during...oh it's you."**

The pink bubble around her disappeared, and a bunch of baby pokemon surrounded her, ranging from Togepi, Wynaut, Cherubi, and even Mew, Celebi, and Shaymin, as well as all the other tiny legendaries.

"What do you want?" Darkrai asked emerging from the shadowy ground.

"What's all this?" Cresselia asked pointing towards all of the baby pokemon.

"It's a long story, so answer my question."

"Well Arceus asked me to find you, because you haven't been coming to the meetings."

"She must always meddle with my life...why can't people leave me alone.".

"what was that?"

"Nothing."

"No...I'm certain that you said something."

"Well I didn't, now leave me alone."

"And what am I supposed to tell Arceus?"

"That you failed."

"Something's not right with you." Cresselia said.

"You're imagining things, now leave." Darkrai repeated, but Cresselia wouldn't budge.

"I have a type advantage over you, plus i'm the only one capable of learning Darkvoid, so leave." Darkrai said sternly, with a small orb of dark energy forming in his hand.

"You would attack me in front of children, now would you?" She reminded him, her eyes darted to the baby pokemon watch the conversation.

Darkrai sighed, but then grinned, for a new orb formed in his hands.

"Though that is true, there is nothing wrong with making someone sleeping."

And with that, Darkrai's glowing hand touched Cresselia's head, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

"Why is she sleeping?" Mew asked in an innocent voice.

"Who is she anyways?" Celebi asked.

"Umm...she's a friend of mine, and she's just tired." Darkrai said, but they didn't seem convinced. So he just picked her up and started floating away, letting the little ones to gossip among themselves.

* * *

"Why must everything about my life suck." Darkrai groaned as he set Cresselia down.

"Not everything is bad about it." Cresselia yawned as she woke up unexpectedly.

"How did you wake up so soon?" Darkrai asked.

"You've used that trick around 50 times, it doesn't work as much." Cresselia stated as she yawned again.

"Whatever." Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"So would you mind telling me why these little ones are doing here?" She asked stretching.

"I don't have to answer that." he said gruffly.

"I know, but I want to know, it sounds interesting." She said batting her eyes.

"Stop that, it looks stupid, and it's not going to help." he groaned folding his arms.

"How about now?" she cooed, leaning on the dark being.

"No, now go away." he pushed her off and started floating away.

"Wait Darkie!" Cresselia called dashing towards him.

"What did you just call me?" He asked turning around. Though before either of them could say anything, their faces crashed.

As did their lips.

Both were wide-eyed in surprise. Darkrai in particular, then he immediately pushed her away.

"Whoa...I know you want to know, but you didn't have to take it that far." Darkrai said, with his cheeks burning.

"No-no I did mean it like that! I-I was running a-and." Cresselia stammered.

"Whatever, if you want to know, ask them." Darkrai said phasing into the ground.

_"Why is he like that?_" She thought.

_"And why did I enjoy the kiss?"_

* * *

Cresselia slowly floated to the tiny pokemon.

"It's the friend of Darkrai, and she's awake." Mew said floating around her.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Cresselia." The lunar being said introducing herself.

"Cresselia...Darkrai has said many things about you." Wynaut said.

"What kind of things?" Cresselia asked.

"He told us not to tell." Celebi giggled.

_"What kind of things is he telling them?"_ Cresselia thought to herself. Though she pushed it aside.

"So why are you here in the first place?" Cherubi asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, I came here because Darkrai hasn't been coming to meetings and has been slacking off." Cresselia explained.

"NO HE'S NOT! He's taking care of me and the others!" Togepi snapped, which she had never done before.

"Togepi, calm down." Wynaut said consoling her with his ear.

"Speaking of, why is he taking care of you? Why are you here?" Cresselia asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but basically, we were playing, when a bunch of scary pokemon showed up, so we accidentally teleported here, and we've been Darkrai's care ever since." Mew explained.

"So, he's been playing babysitter." She murmured to herself.

"Though he's been depressed lately." Mew stated.

"He's been a bit gloomier, WAY more than usual." Celebi added.

"The problem is, he won't talk about it." Wynaut said.

"And then he'll phase into the ground." Shaymin explained.

"Maybe he's tired of us." Mew said.

"We did ruin his peace and quiet." Togepi said sadly.

"He WAS pissed when we arrived." Celebi said.

"How long have you guys been here?" Cresselia asked.

"About a week or two." Cherubi said.

"Then why don't you give him some time to himself?" Cresselia suggested.

"I guess that would do some good." Mew said.

And with that, all the baby pokemon had vanished, thanks to Mew's powers.

"Maybe Darkie will talk to me now." Cresselia said to herself.

"Since when did you care about my feelings?"

She turned around to see Darkrai with his arms crossed.

"Since you kissed me." She replied with a sly smile, even though she was burning up on the inside.

"The first time I was drunk, cause you intoxicated me, the second time, you ran into me, meaning both times were accidental and I have never tried to kiss you."

Cresselia made a pouty face when she heard this, and Darkrai had a devious grin across his face, he floated up to Cresselia, until their faces were only inches apart.

"However...I wouldn't mind if I tried right now, would you?" He asked stroking her incredibly red face with his surprisingly soft hands.

"No! I-I mean yes! I...uh t-t-t-his isn't right." Cresselia couldn't even speak properly at this point, which made Darkrai laugh.

"Your hopeless, can't even stomach a kiss from your counterpart." Darkrai said poking her forehead.

"Meanie." She pouted, which caused him to laugh.

"So those munchkins are out, so I'm going back to bed." Darkrai yawned as he started floating away, before being stopped by Cresselia.

"Or you could hang out with me?" She suggested.

"I like my option better." The pitch black pokemon responded.

"Come on...for me?" She asked showing her best puppy eyes impression.

"That lessened the chance of me coming." He said.

"Just for a little while, and I promise I won't bother you again." Cresselia said.

"Alright, since I don't want you bothering me ever again." He said.

The lunar being jumped for joy, Darkrai simply rolled his eyes at this.

"So where is this place you want to go to anyways?" Darkrai asked.

"A human mall." She responded.

"A **HUMAN** MALL?!" He screamed.

"Well it's more of a plaza, but you could call it mall." She explained.

"Cresselia, we're legendaries, we just can't show up at a mall." Darkrai said.

"Do you think I didn't know that?"

"yes"

Cresselia pouted again, it was really frustrating talking to Darkrai sometimes.

"We are going in human disguises." Cresselia explained.

"Oh god...not that." He murmured.

"What's so bad about it?" Cresselia asked.

"Two words, Teenage girls."

"How do you know how teenagers act?"

"I've been in their nightmares, and it consist of the mall being closed and their phones being taken away, they are in no sense people I would like to know. And they're drawn to guys like moths to a flame." Darkrai explained, shuddering slightly.

"So you're worried that a couple of girls are going to get you?" Cresselia smirked.

"They travel in groups." He said acting as if they were savage beasts.

"Now you're just exaggerating, they're humans, not monsters." Cresselia rolled her eyes.

"It's the same thing to me." He said.

"Come on Darkrai, don't be like that, we'll only be there for a little while, I want to get some new clothes." She whined.

"I never thought you were into that stuff." The pitch-black pokemon said, causing her to blush slightly.

"W-well I'm a girl, and girls like clothing...right?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"So you're coming?"

"I guess."

"YIPPIE!"

"But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to be my girlfriend?"

"ehhhh?!"

Cresselia was thrown off by this, she started steaming, and felt like she was going to melt.

"W-what's w-with this all of a sudden?!" She said.

"I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend, to keep anyone from asking either of us to do something with them in an attempt to woo us, I'm not going to deal with that." Darkrai explained.

The Lunar pokemon calmed down after hearing that, but still retained a small blush on her face.

"So are we going to do c-couple things?" She asked.

"Such as?" He asked, not entirely being up to date with dating.

"You know, holding hands, hugging, and k-k-kissing." Cresselia stuttered on the last word, too embarrassed to even say it.

"I thought taking a girl shopping meant that you were dating, then again the guy did have a tortured face. So I'll hold your hand, nothing too major." The dark pokemon explained.

"O-ok, I understand now." She murmured.

_I wish darkie would go a little bit further, maybe he would kiss me again..._

_What am I thinking?! He's my counterpart! Nothing more nothing less!_

_But still... I wouldn't mind him wrapping his arms around me..._

Cresselia's fantasies were cut off by Darkrai lightly shocking her with a weak dark pulse.

"Stop spacing out and let's get this over with, I got stuff to do."

"Sleeping doesn't count."

"Shut up."

And in a flash the two disappeared.

"Yay a mall!" Cresselia exclaimed. She wore a pink spaghetti strap dress with a blue skirt on top, and with a yellow shawl. Her her hair had turned blonde and her eyes were blue.

"Alright, time for the torture." Darkrai muttered. He wore a simple white T-shirt and black jeans, along with a black trench coat that covered most of his upper body, small clutches of his ghostly white hair were covering one of his icy blue eyes. He wore a bright red scarf that contrasted his black and white look.

"Alright, lead the way." Darkrai said.

"Umm...I don't exactly know where to go." Cresselia admitted.

"So let me get this straight, we are just going to wander aimlessly in unknown territory until you are satisfied?"

"Pretty much, I mean that's what people do in a mall."

The dark type said nothing but he looked up into the sky.

"Arceus, do me a favor and send down a fighting-type Judgement and end me. Or better yet send down a bug type so Cresselia can share my pain."

"Darkrai!"

The pitch-black pokemon sighed at his failed attempt.

"Alright let's go." He sighed, obviously finding no joy in any of this.

Cresselia grabbed his arm and dragged him to a store.

* * *

The mall had practically been what Darkrai had envisioned it to be.

Boring...

...and loud

The teenagers that he desperately despised were littered around the area, but they would mind to themselves, occasionally stealing side glances at one of the two.

"Why do I have to hold these?" Darkrai whined as he held multiple bags while trailing his counterpart.

"Cause that's what good boyfriends do." Cresselia retorted, hiding a small blush at word 'boyfriend'.

"You're killing me Cressie, you really are." The Dark type sighed, completely ignoring the "pet name" he had just given her. She noticed however and the blush on her face grew.

"W-well, you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it like a man." She teased.

"I really despise you Cresselia." Darkrai said in an manner.

"Oh you're just saying that, why else would agree to come with me?"

"To get away from you."

"Stop pretending Darkrai, I know you're actually enjoying spending time with me."

"You and your fantasies."

"well...I'm having fun...

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever, let's get some food, I'm starving."

So the Dark type grabbed his "girlfriend's" hand and began walking towards the food court, while he kept his usual emotionless face, Cresselia's was growing redder by the second.

_Why is Darkie being so straightforward?!_

_Is it because he likes me?!_

_I mean he gave me a pet name, but was that on purpose...part of the lie...a slip of the tongue?_

"If you keep fantasizing I'm going to leave you alone here." Darkrai spat as he jolted Cresselia with a weak dark pulse.

"S-sorry."

* * *

The two ate their food, though Darkrai couldn't figure out why Cresselia was staring at him the entire time.

"So, Darkrai, I have a question, why were you allowing those little legendaries to stay with you?" Cresselia asked.

"Why are you suddenly asking me?" Darkrai asked.

"I-I'm just trying to make conversation." Cresselia admitted.

"You really want to take this "date" thing seriously, don't you?" Darkrai asked, poking at his food, and then averting his gaze to his counterpart.

"Yes." She lied, looking to the floor, so he couldn't see her blush.

"Well I kind of got bored doing my job, while still being the "grim reaper" of sorts, so these guys didn't know who I am, and I kind of wanted that, but it got boring, and now I'm here with you." Darkrai said casually sipping his drink.

"Wow, Darkrai, I never knew." Cresselia said sadly.

"Of course you didn't know, I never told you." Darkrai explained.

"If you were lonely you could've just told me." Cresselia said.

"And what good would that do?" Darkrai asked.

"well...I...could have kept you company." Cresselia murmured. Darkrai noticed this and smiled softly, a rare thing for him to do, before getting up from his chair.

"Alright, that concludes our date, now I just have to take you home and this is over." Darkrai said.

Cresselia was sad that she couldn't spend any more time with Darkrai, but she knew this was going to happen, and faked a smile. "I suppose I've kept you here long enough." She said.

* * *

The next moment they were at the entrance to FullMoon island, the home of Cresselia.

"Thanks Darkrai, I really had fun today, and I'll keep my promise and leave you alone." Cresselia said with sadness in her heart, she genuinely wanted to spend more time with Darkrai.

The lunar pokemon turned around and started walking away, before being stopped by Darkrai.

"What is Darkrai, I said I'd-" Her sentence was cut off by Darkrai connecting his lips with hers briefly.

"I heard that guys to that to their dates at when they're leaving them at home, and since you were going all out I thought I should too. Well I had fun and I'll see you around." Darkrai said smiling, changing back into his normal form and sinking into the ground.

Cresselia stood there, shocked and unmoving, with only one thing on his mind.

_He kissed me, he really kissed me._

* * *

At the next meeting, Darkrai actually showed up, but for some reason he was in his human form.

"Glad to see you're back Darkrai, but any reason you're in your human form?" Arceus asked.

"Ohhhh...no reason." He said, winking at Cresselia, who blushed heavily.

_"It's official, I'm in love with Darkrai."_

* * *

**And that ends this incredibly long one-shot I thought up of. Hope you like it, I know I did.**

**Read, enjoy, review, favorite, follow, fight a dragon, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
